How to create a harem of sex hungry girls born in a dungeon
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: This story is about the members of the Dia familia as they venture through the dungeons and gather companions, oh and have crazy sex everywhere while they grow in level and skill. May not be appropriate for some.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Read at your own discretion this story may disturb or corrupt you and includes strong adult content.

"Splat!" "Drip" "Drip" "Hah! Hah! Hah! I guess it is never wise to go into the dungeon alone, worst of all Goddess Dia told me a got a Skill she had to go look through the records to see if such a thing should even exist in the first place. I wonder what disturbed the usually calm Dia." a unknown voice spoke exhaustedly.

A shadowy figure approached him and pounced him he place his swords up to guard the attack and was pushed to the ground. Above him stood a giant ant with his swords now on the ground and out of his reach he was helpless to its attack the ant attacked and he shoved his hands out to try to defend himself.

A Green light could be seen shining in the area.

"Squish" He heard a strange sound and felt two soft objects in his hands. As he opened his eyes he saw what appeared to be a naked girl with fair skin, small yet not completely flat breasts, dark hair to her shoulders, two antennas coming out of her head, wings on her back and a stinger just above her bare asshole. Confused he quickly let go of her and she dropped on top of him. He then moved her off him and went to pick up his swords.

[Where did that monster disappear to?] He thought to himself as he looked around.

He looked at the girl on the ground after making sure there was nothing else dangerous around. When looking around the girl he saw the skin of the giant ant which was on top of him.

"What is going on here? And where did this girl come from? Did she kill the ant?", as he was talking to himself the girl awoke and looked at him then jumped on top of him.

"Screech!" "Screech!" Screech!" The girl made these noises as she tryed to strip him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He struggled.

"Screech!" she made the sound again and the ground sprouted roots which then restrained his hands and feet. She then stripped him naked and positioned herself on top of him. She wiggled her waist around while pushing her exposed pussy on top of his cock. He instantly became erect and she then sat up and began shoving his hard cock into her pussy. The instant she shoved it all into herself she cried out, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Then "Screech!" "Screech!"

She sat there still for a few seconds then began moving her body up and down on his cock. She slowly began speeding up then kissed him and sucked on his tongue. Moving furiously as she was Moaning and screeching she suddenly came to a halt and squeezed down on his cock tightly as he came inside her.

"Master! Yehey i can finally speak your langauge it seems", the petite girl said as she release him from his restraints.

"Master? Do you mean me? I don't know you and i don't have any slaves or students either so why are you calling be master?" he replied

"You created me in a sense i guess so you are my father but it seem you are too young to be a father so i called you Master instead", the girl said

"What do you mean i create you? Who are you anyways?" he asked seeming very confused.

She started explaining, "I was that giant ant you were fighting earlier you use your skill on me and recreated me into this form. As i was being recreated i heard your voice and saw your image. You told me if i wish to become something more than just fodder inside this dungeon i must grow and become more human-like. Also since i was only just borned and never bared a name before i currently have no name but i would love for you to name me Master."

He replied, "This is all strange but i guess if its simply giving you a name that should be ok. So how about i call you Grasanance."

The instant he spoke her name she began to glow green and her hair changed to two black streaks running down on both sides of her head and green in between her eyes changed from completely black to white with green in the center.

She hugged him and said, "Thanks Master with this i, Grasanance, am now officially your slave, daughter, wife, cumdumpster whatever need. We are now bounded for life."

"Wait what did you just say?" he shouted in surprise.

Before he could ask anything else she lift herself up and slide his cock out of her pussy then aimed her stinger at it and stung him. He instantly became erect again and seemed to have swollen well beyond his original maximum.

As he groaned in pain due to the sting and the unusual erection she quickly shoved his cock into her pussy and cryed out, "Ow! Ow! Ow its exactly like when i first did it with you only it feels so great instead of only being painful."

She began moving up and twisting and whining her hips as she went down steadily increasing her speed.

He began shooting his cum into her and didnt stop even after she had dismounted him covering her completely in his cum.

One hour later after finally calming down and regaining his original unerected cock size he looked at Grasanance and asked, "Why did you rape me before and also drugged me just not?"

Grasanance smiled as she replied, "Before i raped you because i need to receive some of your mana to stabilize my form so when you came inside me i could finally talk. And just now i wanted to thank you for giving me a body capable of enjoying such pleasures, although i may have went overbroad when i stung you but my body kind of did that itself and it seemed as you completely enjoyed it as well as i did so all is well i guess."

He sighed as he replied, "Grasanance now that you have this form what do you plan to do because i am an adventure and this dungeon is where i explore for a living seeing as how you are an unarmed girl and not a monster i don't think it would be safe to leave you alone here so come with me to the surface and i will try to get you help."

Grasanance quickly replied, "I intend to be with you eternally and if that is what you do it is ok because when you recreated me i was given some special skills such as nature magic so i may be of assistance if you allow me to join you."

"Fine, Chikiba Getsuga, that's my name so you can call me Getsuga if you like

Author's note: OC info

Getsuga Chikiba yes it is given reverse earlier but his first name is Getsuga

Age:16

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 185 lbs purely muscle weight and about 20 lbs extra due to his equipment

Design: An adventure by trade he is dressed in dark grey equipment, a breastplate arm and leg guards being of the hunter or rogue category he wears less armor for increased mobility. Light green hair dark brown eyes tanned skin.

Look forward to Grasanance's info in the next chapter the author notes before the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: As i perviously stated in the first chapter I will place Grasanance's info here:

Grasanance

Age: 1 day old(reborn girls are have the number of days since they were reformed as their real age)

Age Appearance: 13-15 yr old (Grasanance as a petite build cause her to look like a Loli)

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 75 lbs (although she use to be of the ground classification when she was a monster she is now capable of flying which cause her to require less weight)

Design: As stated in Chapter 1 she has fair skin, shoulder length Black and green hair, white with green in the center eyes small bust size A-cup going to B-cup something able to fit somewhat inside Getsuga's palms, a stinger which could clearly be seen as something which came out from under her skin and ant-like wings on her back where her shoulder blades are. She has light pink lips and nipples and after bleeding due to her first time her pussy lips turn from a light pink to slightly red color.

Getsuga got up and began putting his clothes back on. As he was doing this he glanced over at Grasanance and said, "Grasanance I don't suppose you have some clothes you could wear so we don't cause a commotion when we return to the surface."

Grasanance replied as she picked up a peice of the ant husk, "Master i believe you can use your skill to make something using my discarded husk over here. The other parts may be good loot to sell in the surface."

Getsuga looked at her said, "You sure know alot about how the world works even though you were a monster til only recently. Also just what is this skill do you know more about it?"

"That is because Master molded me to be a wise and intelligent girl when recreating me. Your skill is call Reform Status Slate, from the little i know it can capture a target and rewrite its status information. You adventures and have status but so do the monsters inside the dungeon", Grasanance explained.

Getsuga was amazed and questioned, "But wait even if monsters have statuses how can i remodel that husk it should be material which don't really have a status until it is made into something?"

"Master usually that may have been true but i guess because that was once a part of me it can be remade. I think we will need to get your goddess to explain it in more detail because that is all i know", Grasanance replied.

Getsuga walked towards Grasanance as he replied, "Well i guess trying to do it won't hurt, but how do i even activate the skill?"

Grasanance stood up and held the husk pointed to him and said, "That's easy! Place your hands over it and think Reform, Remake, Rebirth, Remodel, Reconstruct, Redesign or Change."

Getsuga moved his hands over the husk and spoke out loud, "REMODEL"

The instant he did this the husk began to glow and a Status Plate became visible to them.

Grasanance lept in joy as she exclaimed, "Master you did it! But i wonder why i can also see the Status Plate shouldn't only a few people besides deities be able to see and read Status Plates?"

Getsuga simply signed as to say he too did not know the reason why. He then began reading the information written on the plate aloud, "Name: Giant Ant's carapace, Category: Material, Condition: Great, Detail: The hard outer shell of a Giant Ant. Perfectly dismantled to seem as if the Ant had molted it."

Getsuga announced, "Hey it says its in great condition so maybe after we remodel it will be very durable. But before that how will we make girls clothing, I don't have much experience in that area?"

Grasanance excitedly stated, "Master please allow me to do the design. I want to wear something that will simulate you." As she said this she quickly moved the image of the carapace being displayed in the status plate and cut it into five peices. She then began molding the head then the torso, the bottom and finally the legs and arms then showed it to Getsuga.

When Getsuga saw it he notice the option to register 2 effects were available so he choose to add self recovery magic and physical protection magic. Instantly after adding the two options the carapace began changing its shape and color. Grasanance picked up the clothing and began dressing herself.

She placed her legs into the short pant shirt and slowly slid it up her legs, over her ass and finally placed her fingers inside the legs holes and ran her fingers from her asshole going around until she reached her pussy then removed her fingers this was to adjust it properly. She then opened the vest top and placed it on top of her breasts then streched both sides around herself to her back and turned around facing her back towards Getsuga while asking, "Master can you help bind it for me.

Getsuga took the parts of the vest and began to tie it carefully as to not bind her wings, while he was doing this she rose her wings to move them out of the way and grabbed her hair so it wouldnt get binded. After he was done she adjusted it and picked up the leggings then one foot after another she slid them up her legs stopping just before reaching the pants leaving a small opening showing her the skin of her legs from the front. She then picked up the gloves and placed her hand into the glove up to her wrists then zipped it up all the way to her elbows. Finally she took the hat and placed her antennas through the holes in it then rested it atop her head.

"Master i am finished how does it look? I hope it is to your likings", Grasanance stated as she smiled proudly.

"Very cute, it was made for you", Getsuga replied.

"Let's make our way out of the dungeon for today. We have to go explain this to Goddess Dia", Getsuga stated.

The both of them gathered the stuff Getsuga had acquired earlier from his hunting and set off towards the stairs to the surface.

"Argh! These injuries from earlier didn't hurt when we were having sex but they really do ache now", Getsuga groan painfully.

Grasanance said, "Master let me tend to those for you, they are partially my fault as well." She quickly casted a spell and his wounds began to close. "It is only low level Nature's Touch so it can't heal your wounds completely and it will wear off with time but it should do for now right?" Grasanance explained.

"Thanks alot", Getsuga expressed his gratitude and they both continued towards the stairs then climbed upwards to the surface.

As the two climbed up the dimly lit staircase they began to see the light of the surface and shortly after that they were at the first floor of the Adventure's guild which sat atop the dungeon. They both made they way towards the guild clerk and had the items appraised.

"1500 for the low grade mana stones and 13500 for the Giant ant Carapaces usually worth 2500 a peice but i gave you an extra 200 due to their good condition so 2700 by 5, can i have you confirm?" the clerk asked after she examined the items.

"Yeah its all here thanks for the business and see you next time", Getsuga replied then began walking out the building with Grasanance follwing closely behind.

Grasanace asked excitedly, "Master are we done going to your home now?"

"Yeah we need to get some answers from Goddess Dia quickly and also i need her advice on what to do with you seeing as how you said that you don't mind assisting me with adventuring", Getsuga stated as he lead the way going right after leaving the guild until he reached a rather homely 2 storeys Inn.

"This is the place Goddess Dia runs this Inn to help the members of her familia who are just starting out. I am her newest member, my seniors are all higher ranks so they don't really come around often due to being on long term adventures. Now it is only me and Dia who are living here", Getsuga explained as he approached the door of the Inn and opened it.

"Master thank you again for reforming me. Let's go in.", Grasanance said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Getsuga noticed her fear and understood that she might have been worried as to whether or not she would be accepted or casted out by Dia. He know how kind Dia was simply threw such concerns away and entered saying, "We are back Dia! Today i made quite a bit."

A gentle sounding voice greeted him, "Getsuga Welcome ho! Wait! What do you mean we when you are a solo adventurer did you finally find a good teammate?" The voice which was steadily getting closer then gasped in surprise, "Getsuga you used your skill already and it was successful that was utterly dangerous. That skill has a failure rate of 30% if the monster is unwilling to accept you modifying them."

Grasanance interrupted, "Master gave me the chance to change my short life of kill or be killed inside the dungeons so i believe that even should he use it on other monsters they would accept."

As she heard this Dia stepped out into the opening so they could see her and stared at Grasanance then ordered, "Getsuga quickly close the Resgistration desk and come so i can update your status and examine hers'."

He did so and they all made their way into the Manager's room to the left of the front desk. Getsuga removed his upper clothing and laid face down on Dia's soft bed then she quickly got over him and pricked her finger to begin the updating process.

Dia began reading his status to him as Grasanance stood their watching in amazement, "Here it is your status displays:

HP: 500-600

MP: 200-250

Atk: 40- 50

Def: 30-35

Spd: 85- 100

Matk: 10-20

Mdef: 20-50

Skills: Rewrite Status Plate- the ability to rewrite information found in the status plates of a target to the user's wishes costs 50% of the user's mana to use and the user's may be required to offer up 10-20% of their Mana, when rewriting to something of a humanoid form or Rebirthing, this is to fully stablize them. When Rebirthing the skill has a 30% chance of failure if the target has consciousness and refuses.

Creator's Bond- After using the rebirth method of Rewrite Status Plate the user provides mana to stablize their creation and forms a special bond which allows both to simulate growth in each other.

Creator's Right- Grants the user the ablity to choose a growth path for their reborned servants. Allows the user to read and adjust their servants status freely without restrictions.

Lustful Way- Causes the user to suffer random spikes of uncontrollable lust. Can only be satisfied after at least climaxing 3 times."

"It appears your growth is being simulated by existence so i don't think it was necessarily wrong to use your skill, also it seems that using your skill for the first time created other skills. I see how most of them are connected but what is with that last one how did you get it?" exclaimed Dia as she smiled thankful that Getsuga was not affected negatively.

she got off him and he got up and moved away from the bed. Dia then asked Grasanance to lay down and so she could added her to the familia and upgrade her status plate aswell.

Grasanance happily lept onto the bed and Dia began the process after finishing adding her to the familia she quickly checked tried to check her status. Only to be halted.

MUST BE GIVEN PERMISSION FROM CREATOR TO VIEW STATUS.

Dia glanced at Getsuga who shuck his head yes and then looked back at the Plate which then appeared. She then began to read what was displayed aloud,

"Level 1

HP: 300

MP: 500

ATK: 30

DEF: 20

SPD: 60

MATK: 45

MDEF: 50

Spells:

Low level Nature's Touch lv 1- Grants a low grade heal effect to whomever the user targets. Effect does not last long.

Nature Magic: Binding roots- The caster calls up roots from beneath the ground to bind a target. Target is unable to remove binds unless of a greater level of if fire or ice magic is use to break them.

Nature's Fury- Low grade nature attack spell. The caster gathers objects from nature pebbles, rocks, leaves, sticks etc and creates a tiny weak tornado to hurt a target.

Skills:

Affinity to Magic (Nature)- Grants the user the abilty to learn magic of a set category easier.

Creator's Will (Bearer of Wisdom)- Granted by the Creator upon Rewriting the user holds great amounts of a specialized category which they were title under.

Servant's Bond- After successfully being Reborn due to Rewrite Status Plate the user and their master share a deep unbreakable bond which simulates growth and periodically places the user into a lustful trance which can only be broken by their creator.

Stinger's drug/Poison- The user stabs a target with her stinger and releases an aphrodisiac drug of lethal poison. Can not release poison into their creator.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" As soon as Dia was finished reading Grasanance's Status she could hear the sound of labored breathing behind her. She turned around and was instantly pushed and pinned to the bed beside Grasanance. Confused she glance above her to see Getsuga but he didn't seem as his normally calm self.

Getsuga grabbed her top and ripped it off the instantly began to suck her tiny exposed nipples he then shove his hands down her skirt and started to rub her clit as he bit down slightly on her nipples.

"Argh! Ah! No Stop it Getsuga what is wrong with you", Dia moaned with both pain and pleasure as Grasanance watched the two then slowly began to caress her own breasts.

Dia thought back to what she had just read off his Status, [Lustful Way, it must be because of that skill he just acquired but why is it activating now of all time.]

"Grrrrrr!" Getsuga growled softly then stripped Dia bare and shoved his middle and ring fingers into her pussy then began to roughly jerk it inside and out.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! NO! Please be gentler, I know you might not be able to control yourself right now but slowly please" Dia begged as she continued to moan from both the pain and pleasure.

Grasanance who was watching this quickly stripped her clothes off and then continued playing with herself.

Getsuga then took off his pants and spread the lips of Dia's pussy as he shoved his cock inside her and moved roughly. He grabbed her arms and threw her over onto her belly then placed his arm around her neck and lifted her up as he continued to move roughly inside of her.

"Squirt! Splash!" Getsuga made one hard push inside Dia then she began to squirt as she received his cum. He then laid on his back and began lifting, the now limp and slightly unconscious Dia, up and down his cock.

Grasanance who had simply been watching this now also began to breathe heavily then she stood up and move over Dia and grabbed her stinger then positioned it.

Author's notes: OC updates

I know i just did Grasanance in the before notes but i intentionally left out her Appearance when clothed to give it a sort of updated info non spoiler feel.

Grasanance"s Clothed Appearance: She designed her own clothes to try and appeal to Getsuga what she made was a 5 piece cloth set which she made to fit her body perfectly. She wears a cloth hat which covers the top of her head with holes in it to not restrict her antennas, a pair of gloves the which reaches from the tips of her fingers to her elbows with zippers running on the side and around the wrist to adjust for her wishes whether they be a short glove only to her wrists or the full length made of leather, thigh high leggings with holes where the heel and toes are suppose to be, a tight fit pants and skirt combination which shows off the pants from the front and the skirt at the back, the pants being short only going as far as 3-5" below her crouch while the skirt goes to the back of her knees, a tight back tied vest which boosts her bust appearance and runs under her wings keeping them unrestrained, all this is color slight dark green and made to look similar to leather even though it was made of an insect's hard shell.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: here is a short Summary of Dia

GoddessDia

Goddess of the Dia Familia

Keeper and manager of the Serene Inn

Appearance: She usually wears a green two piece set of a top and skirt similar looking to what elf girls would wear. Has fair skin and long black or dark colored hair with her bangs covering her right eye. And seemingly petite body figure i would say about the same size as Grasanance in my opinion.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!, Grasanance what?" Dia screamed out in pain as the stinger entered her asshole at the same time Getsuga shove his cock to the enterance of her womb.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! It burns Master please shove it inside my holes too", Grasanance moaned as if she was crazed as she grabbed Getsuga's hands and shoved his fingers into her pussy and mouth.

She then began to lick and suck on his fingers as she slid her stinger in and out of Dia's ass slightly releasing some of her drug inside with every move.

"AH! AH! AH! No don't tell me she too is out of control. This is going to be troublesome seeing as how Getsuga won't stop for at least two more shots and how Grasanance is perfectly in tune with his movements I don't think I can stay sane like this for much longer." Dia Moaned as she was getting plowed rapidly from both holes.

Dia arched backwards whenever they shoved into her and screamed in pleasure. Soon after receiving so much of Grasanance's drug she lost control of her thoughts and simply rode both until Getsuga came deep inside her spraying his cum into her womb. Dia climaxed and her body when limp as she lost consiciousness. The two pulled outside of her and Getsuga grabbed Grasanance and positioned her over Dia and shoved her stinger into her pussy and the shoved his own cock into Grasanance's pussy then began to move as he squeezed her nipples and clit

"Ah! Yes! Master more please move more roughly and stir me up inside." Grasanance moaned with every push.

"Grrrrrrr! " Getsuga growled softly as he spanked Dia's ass cheeks as if to awaken her.

Grasanance grabbed onto Getsuga's waist with her legs and began moving her hips to both shove her stinger into Dia and to slide Getsuga's cock out and vice versa. She licked her lips as she keep moaning which woke Dia who has now also moaning from the stinger inside her. Getsuga shoved deep inside to signal his release and as he came Grasanance sprayed her drug inside Dia' pussy as well. Getsuga slowly pulled his cock out of Grasanance's pussy as he began to regain his senses.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! This will be troublesome if it happens inside the dungeon so I need to find a way to specify the activation period at least." Getsuga slight short of breathe said to himself.

The two girls now stood over him both looking as if they were in pain as they spread their pussies open and fluids leaked out.

"More! More! More! Give us more of your cum Getsuga/Master", Both girls begged as they pushed him down and stroked his cock.

4 Hours later both girls laid passed out on the bed with cum leaking from both of their holes and mouths and covered in sweat, cum and Grasanance's drug. Getsuga stared at them as his trinkered with Grasanance's Status Plate.

"Hmmm so I have the ability to change some of her status information, that's great to know also she gained an another skill due to her actions just now against Dia. Futanari's Option huh? It says she can change her stinger into a cock when having sex but it depends on her having permission from me to use it I guess that would be great to have at some point if she Dia and I do this again. Ok this should do for now I can't have her getting crazed on me when I am affected by Lustful Way, adding mental strength should prevent her from becoming crazed too easy", Getsuga spoke to himself while trying to alter her Status Plate.

"Hmmm Master/Getsuga, What are you doing over there?" Both girls asked Getsuga.

Getsuga replied, "Just some safety measures to make sure we don't die should I become uncontrollable inside the dungeon. Anyways let's clean up the place and get some rest it is nearly morning and I hope to go shopping for equipment for Grasanance and have her officially registered under you Dia, before we go to the dungeon to hunt."

The three got dressed and cleaned up their mess and went to bed. A few hours later after the sun had risen the three awoke and got prepped for their day. Getsuga and Grasanance left and headed towards the guild to go shopping for gear and Dia began her daily inn duties.

A few minutes later Getsuga and Grasanance reached the guild HQ and walked towards the front desk to get Grasanance registered then went upstairs to the equipment stores and began searching for female gear and a weapon suitable for her. After testing many kinds of weapons Getsuga choose a leather whip for her because it seem to be the only one which did not restrict her magic and she could use it while flying and from a short distance away. They also bought her a magic storage waist bag which could hold at least 100 long swords size items.

Now, completely prepped they began their descent into the dungeon. Shortly after entering the first floor they spotted some goblins and quickly made away with them, then move on killing at least 5 more goblin groups which contained around 10 goblins at average.

They then decide to descend to the next level to get a grasp of their teamwork with stronger monsters. Shortly after reaching the second floor Getsuga decide that he wanted to conduct a test concerning some info he found out while reading Grasanance's Status.

"Grasanance, I never asked if you had any emotions like jealous or if you would mind having companions for when hunting", Getsuga stated as he looked at Grasanance.

"Master as long as I am not discarded I accept whatever you may choose to do. Also if you meant that you wanted to try and actively Rebirth another Servant then I being the bearer of knowledge might be able to help you out with the details of how to do so", Grasanance replied as she smiled loving at him.

"Ok it seems that I have no control of what kind of personality the Servant will have after the process but that is fine because I don't want an emotionless or mindless companion. Can you assist me with the details as I test it out on this lightning crystal overhead", Getsuga said as he pointed to a giant lump of ore attached to the ceiling of the dungeon.

Grasanance began explaining about the Rewrite Status Plate skill, "Master there should be a range for that skill though it seem to be ok right now I suggest you don't forget the usage range. Anyways I wonder what we will get after the Rebirth process is complete. Let's get started Master you don't have to chant it like how you did yesterday while making my clothing simply express it in your thoughts and imagine the form which the crystal will become then it should work."

"Ok here goes." [REBIRTH: HUMANOID GIRL WHO BEARS THE TITLE OF INNOCENCE AND RECOVERY] Getsuga thought to himself as he imagined the crystal being remade.

…

"Master did you imagine it correctly. It seems to have failed", worried Grasanance asked.

Just as she finished speaking there was a bright yellow and purple light which began to devour the other and finally both lights shined as equals on two sides then become blinding. Grasanance and Getsuga both covered their eyes.

"Hehe! Master!" "Grrr get off him I told you not to accept him so easily", Getsuga heard two soft spoken and gentle voices as he felt two soft stuff on his arm being pulled off forcefully.

After a moment Getsuga opened his eyes and what he saw before him was two girls about the height of his waist one holding his hand tightly on her chest and the other trying to pull her off him.

"Grasanance, where are you?" Getsuga asked as he glanced around and finally saw her still covering her eyes from the light.

"Master it seems that you succeeded again sorry I was ever doubtful of you", Grasanance apologized as she uncovered her eyes.

Grasanance continued, "Master you got two servants for one target it must be due to the size of the crystal or maybe it wasn't a pure lightning crystal."

The girl pulling the other one began explaining, "Right girl who bears Knowledge now can you help me get this cock hungry sister of mine off him I need to punish her for accepting his request even though I was the bigger part of our crystal ore. Also we will require names since we can't go back to whatever we were before so if you please Master."

"Ok firstly let's name you." Getsuga said as he patted the girl on his arm's head. I asked for innocence and recovery so since your sister seem to be the innocent one lets go with Medivicious for you and Serediva for your sister" Getsuga replied.

Instantly after naming the girls Medivicious let go of him and grabbed onto Serediva as they both again began to glow this time they both glowed with the two colors equally running across the both of them. They then started to change from their head to toe Getsuga and Grasanance stared as their hairs changed from individually Golden for Medivicious and Purple for Serediva to completely purple then yellow streaks ran through the solid purple leaving thin golden streaks and purple in between them. The two grew a single horn on their forehead and on the right side cheek for Medivicious and the left side for Serediva. Serediva's pale skin became darkened as Medivicious' seem to have become slightly paler. Two tiny rods pierced through their backs and shot off yellow lightning for Medivicious and purple for Serediva between both rods then disappeared. The girls also grew similar rods on their heels and wrists of both hands and finally their eyes became from right to left black with a purple center and white with a black center for Medivicious and white with a black center and black with a purple center for Serediva.

The two still hugging each other smiled as they both said in unisen, "We became dyed in eachothers color but didn't we have to get mana from master before we could change like this Grasanance?"

Grasanance replied, "You guys are strange, for one thing I had to get mana from Master to even speak his language but I guess this is what Master meant when he said a test huh Master?"

"Yeah I saw some info about when you got mana to talk and wondered if it was also true if I targeted something which didn't usually use another language in the first place and I guess right it seems. Also it seem I can simply pour mana into you guys but since I don't really have much knowledge on how to do so is there another way for me to give you guys my mana without sex", Getsuga replied.

Grasanance replied, "Well you can do the same by kissing them"

Medivicious interrupted her, "I won't accept that, I wish for Master to pump me full of cum exactly as he did you and Dia yesterday Grasanace"

"Wait, i don't want to do that", Serediva protested

Medivicious ran and jumped onto Getsuga and said, "Grasanance if you help me with him i will let you have a turn too."

Grasanance replied, "No way I am Master's servant beside i think if you ask him nicely enough he will stir you up inside."

"Master please?" Medivicious asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Fine do what you will, just let me know if you get hurt anywhere", Getsuga replied as he unfastened his pants.

Medivicious slid down Getsuga and grabbed his cock then began to stroke it and lick the tip. She then pushed him down to the ground and mounted him.

Author's note: OC update

Grasanance weilds a set of throwing knives on her left leg and her whip on her side waist

Medivicious and Serediva

Age: 1 day being twins they share a birthday

Appearance Age:9-10 the twins are lolis and if not known personally they will seem like little girls

Height: 3'3" that is my best gjestimation of their height base on the fact that thsy are bout the height of Getsuga's waist

Weight: 150lbs due to their original form the twins are about 3 times as heavy as their appearance would suggest


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry to all the fans of this series who has been long awaiting the next chapter i won't explain as to why it was held off. So here is in Celebration of the series 1000th view popularity.

OC Updates: Medivicious and Serediva's clothed appearance unarmored- due to Grasanance who is kinda of the mother of the reborn girls at the moment the twins wear matching hooded short jacket and hot pants there wasn't enough materials to make shoes for them or any form of underwear. the sets they wear is black with purple trimmings for Medivicious even though she is original the just the impurity in the lightning ore and black with golden trimmings for Serediva. this was done intentionally to represent the twins constant intanglement with each jacket they wear is closed from the diaphargm just a bit up and shows what little cleavage they have due to being lolis while the hotpants sticks to them so tightly that it shows in extreme details the shape of their pussies(well the outer sections anyways)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!", Medivicious moaned as she sat on top of Getsuga with his cock sandwiched between the two of them. She started to move back and forth as she rubbed her pussy over his cock and smile mischievously. Getsuga placed his hands on her tiny boobs and began to squeeze and rub them.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! it feel good master" Medivicious moaned as she raised up slightly and slid Getsuga's cock into her pussy. "AH! That smarts, but it isn't anything i can't handle", Medivicious said as she began to move up and down slowly.

She placed her hand on Getsuga's stomach and steadily moved faster and faster wind her waist left and right as she moved up and down with a slightly lustfilled face. Serediva dropped to the ground moaning in complete sync with her sister causing Getsuga and Grasanance to question, "What is wrong with Serediva it seems like she is feeling everything Medivicious is?"

"HAHAHA! This is great i kinda of expected this to happen but i wasn't completely sure. This will be fun", Medivicious said as she smiled and began moving faster and more frantically.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! YES! YES! MORE!" Medivicious cried out in perfect sync with Serediva's, "AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! NO MORE NO!"

Grasanance walked over to Serediva who was on the ground crying out in pleasure. She then crouched down infront of her and spread her legs which was completely soaked. See this Grasanance felt mischievous began to rub Serediva's wet pussy causing Medivicious to tense up suddenly. Seeing this happen Grasanance turned Serediva around on her knees and activated her newly gained Futanari skill instantly shoving her cock deep inside Serediva's pussy which caused both girls to scream out loudly and squeeze down.

Getsuga then came inside of Medivicious who quickly unmounted him as she and Grasanance took the helpless Serediva to Getsuga and injected Grasanance's poison into both of them then shoved his cock into Serediva's pussy. Getsuga placed his arms around Serediva and moved slowly.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!", Both Serediva and Medivicious moaned to Getsuga's rhythm. When he sped up their moans accelerated as well and when he rammed into Serediva hard both of their pussies began to tighten. Medivicious' pussy was foaming up from the cum still inside her when Grasanance grabbed her legs and lifted her into the air while activating her Futa skill which caused her stinger to shrivel and disappear at the same time her clit began to stiffen and extend out.

After her clit had reached its full size her new cock pointed up and back towards her Medivicious' chest since she was being held up by Grasanance. Medivicious surprised at seeing this and while still experiencing the pleasures of her twin due to their link, looked at the cock in total disbelief as her eyes began to tear up simply from the imagination.

"Master might be busy with Serediva right now but that doesn't mean you can rest. I as your senior and eldest sister shall pleasure you until master is done caring to her", Grasanane smiled sinisterly as she quickly raised Medivicious up higher into the air, and in one shove along with the momentum of Medivicious falling back downwards, penetrated Medivicious' asshole all the way down to the base of Grasanance's cock. Medivicious when completely silent and fainted from the pain and pleasure of the cock entering her while Serediva screamed so loud Getsuga had to cover her mouth in fear of her alerting any random nearby monster's. The twin's link was so strong that in this instance as the cock penetrated Medivicious tearing open her asshole forcibly both girls bleed slightly even though nothing had physically happened to Serediva.

Serediva who was still conscious throughtout the entire experience bit down on Getsuga's hands which covered her mouth and her tears began to rush down her cheeks. Getsuga then moved his bleeding hand from her mouth and order Grasanance to sit down as gently as she could to try not to move around inside of Medivicious. After she sat down Getsuga placed his bleed hand on top of Serediva's head and petted her as he tried to calm her down. Feeling his hand on her head caused Serediva to grab both of his arms and squeeze down on them.

Serediva cried for several minutes before saying, "Master thanks for caring and stopping a bit! I am ok now so you can continue if that is what you want."

When he heard this Getsuga moved his hand from her mouth and hand to wipe away her tears before he placed his palm on her chest then spoke, "Your sisters force you to do this and so next time if you don't want to then you don't have to and should they try this again they will be severly punished."

"Hehe! But master if you were to punish Medivicious I would still feel her punishment", Serediva giggled at him for forgeting about such a tiny detail.

"Hmm I guess we will have to come up with some kind of punishment for you guys specifically", Getsuga replied as he gripped her hands near the wrists and began to pound her again.

When Getsuga began to move Grasanance shouted, "Master how is it that you are not under the influence of my drug anymore? Is it because you were worried about Serediva and your will power over came it?"

Getsuga simply lifted his shoulders to sign that he did not know then continued.

Grasanance noticing that Medivicious, who sat in her laps still having the cock inside her pussy, begin to moan and blush in sync with Serediva. Grasanance began to lift Medivicious up sliding the cock out of Medivicious' pussy slightly then dropping her down, which forcily awoke Medivicious from her unconscious state. Serediva who was now enjoying herself quite much glanced over at her sisters to confirm the sensation of Grasanance's cock inside her ass due to her link with Medivicious.

"Master Medivicious is awake now what do you say we let her enjoy herself as much as I am?" Serediva informed Getsuga.

Getsuga didn't reply but instead grabbed her legs and while trying to push himself off the ground. Getting to his feet with some struggle and then walking to where Medivicious and Grasanance where sitting was so clumsy that Serediva giggled the entire time. Whe Grasanance saw them coming towards her she intentionally sped up which caused Serediva to clench onto Getsuga's cock and futher complicated his walk to her. Finally gettjng to where Grasanance sat Getsuga spun Serediva around ,while stil penetrating her, until she faced Medivicious who was in tears from the large cock inside her asshole.

While gripping each others palms tightly Serediva and Getsuga began vigorously moving as she laughed and moaned in complete ecstasy. Medivicious now feeling apologetic for forcing her sister screamed out, "Master! Please tell her to stop! This hurts alot more for me than it does for Serediva because all she is feeling right now is the cocks movement not the burning of my asshole as she moves."

"Oh! Is that so? Then that means this shall be you girls special form of punishment whenever you misbehave. Anyways Serediva is enjoying herself now so if she says to stop then we will stop. So, how about it Serediva can you forgive her now or do you want to feel my cum inside her womb?" Getsuga informed Medivicious as he keep pounding Serediva.

"Huh? AH! Master did you say something? AH! Master your cock is about to explode", Serediva too drunk on the pleasure replied as she and Medivicious screamed when they came and was filled with cum, for Medivicious the cum inflated her belly.

As Getsuga and Grasanance pulled their cock out of the twins, Medivicious' belly shrunk while semen bursted out of her gaping hole. The twins were laid down on the ground side by side as but were unconscious.

Grasanance and Getsuga began gathering the shards of rock and ore which broke off when the twins were created. When they finished Getsuga activated his skill and the two began to fashion clothing for the twins. With what little they had left to work with Grasnance designed two sets of short jacket with long sleeves and a hoodie along with a matching skin tight hotpants colored black with purple trimmings for Medivicious and Black with golden trimmings for Serediva. The jackets took in consideration the rods on the girls backs and had a hole in the back where the rod could easily penetrate.

Getsuga and Grasanance dressed the girls and carried them on their backs as they continued down the path inside the dungeon. After around 20 minutes of walking the twins began to awaken and were placed on their feet to the ground then moved along with the others. Not too long after this, they meet a few giant ants about 3 of them.

"Master it is my family members. Let's kill them quick before they are alerted and call for backup", Grasanance exclaimed as she dash towards the ants excitedly.

"Doesn't she have any feelings of remorse or sorrow for killing her own family?" Getsuga said alouded surprised at her actions then following behind her.

The twins ran on both sides of Getsuga as they asked, "Master what is it that we are to do in this fight?"

Getsuga looked at the two of them one at a time and replied, "Well since you guys were just born I don't really know your capabilities but regardless of that I would still say fight any way you like. For now why don't you two handle the furthest ant together while me and Grasanance take down the other two."

As quickly as they heard this the two dashed ahead of Getsuga towards the furthest Giant Ant and leapt into the air over the other two infront of it. Medivicious then grabbed Serediva's arm and pulled her close then released her as the two placed the soles of their feet together and pressed down their bodies in such a way as to push each other away. They then pushed off and Serediva was shot through the air and high speed landing while destroying the ground just behind the ant which turned around to look at what flew passed it. Medivicious who was shoved in the opposite direction began to electrify her entire body then zapped away towards Serediva's back before reappering as her regular the twins stood infront of the ant they grasped eachothers hand and pointed their free hand towards the ant then released shards of steel into the head and torso of the ant which screeched in pain. Both girls began to charge their electricity on their backs while still holding hands and the sparks leapt from one rod to the other while increasing in speed and forming a light mixture of yellow and purple. The palms and horns and rods on the twins began to glow as they blasted a laser beam of energy at the screeching ant slicing it in two and continuing towards Getsuga and the other ant infront of him. This beam just barely missed him as it fried his enemy then dissipated.

Getsuga turned towards the girls and saw them in their firing stance with steam coming off the sliced remains of their enemy. He then look back to where his one was standing and saw only a manastone and nothing else.

"Hey! Girls I told you to only kill that one why did you take out my one as well?" Getsuga shouted as he picked up the manastone and placed it in his backpack then walked toward the twins.

"Master! Sorry we didn't realize that it would be so powerful when we used it", then girls replied after which they were tapped on their heads by Getsuga who was now infront of them.

"You tried something like that aimed towards me without know much about it. Are you guys crazed?" Getsuga scolded them.

"Hahahah! You guys made Master angry on your first day of being alive. But anyways you did do a good job on your first hunt right master?" Grasanance appeared out of nowhere carrying the ant corpse on her shoulders.

"Yeah no one got injured and you guys had your first kill this will need to be celebrated after we return. But for now we need to dismantle these before we can continue", Getsuga declared which caused the twins, who had tears in their eyes from Getsuga's hit, smiled from his compliment.

They all started to dismantle the ants into materials and manastones. After they were done dismantling it was late and they decided to begin their ascent back up the dungeon. On the first floor near the staircase which led out the dungeon they came across a blood-covered black horned rabbit crawling along the dungeon floor due to its two hind legs being nothing but bloody stumps. The girls upon saying this ran towards the horned rabbit as they stared with disgust aimed towards whoever it was that did this.

"What kind of evil person would leave this horned Rabbit here like this and not finish it so it didn't have to suffer?" Grasanance uttered as she leaned down to try to put the beast out of misery.

As she got close the beast snarled and fired a bite at her as if to show that even in that stateit intended to survive and kill any who would attack it.

The twins seeing this ran towards Getsuga who was approaching slowly and grabbed him by the arms then pulled him along towards the beast. When they finally stood infront of the snarling beast the twin shouted, "Master! Can you save it if use your Rebirth skill?"

Getsuga stared at the horned rabbit and activated his skill while targeting it. Seeing the information about the rabbit he replied to the twins question, "I could give it a new form but that would heal her severed legs since it is organic like Grasanance, maybe if it was like you girl I could restore the legs too." He stood there thinking to himself for a bit then threw his pack from off his back to the ground as he began searching it for something.

"Master? What's the matter what are you looking for?" the three girls inquired as Getsuga pulled out a steel plate along with three shards of ore which was left over from Serediva and Medivicious' clothing.

"Well I thought since it is organic and I can remodel materials then why can't I just mix the two into one and try to make new legs entirely" Getsuga answered as he shouted REMODEL: STEEL PLATE AND ORE SHARDS, REBIRTH: BEASTMAN/HORN RABBIT/CYBORG/HYBRID GIRL.

As he shouted this, the black rabbit's body bursted into flames which shone brightly as the fur on its body rose off the skin and the body began to extend. The steel plate and ores floated into the air and meet with the fur then melding together forming into a liquid stated which was then dropped onto the now 5' in length body the metallic liquid gathered around the elbows shoulders and knees of the body while the remaining liquid began to form into human-like feet below the knees. When the liquids began to solidify they appeared as if they were there from birth. After which all over the body except these metallic areas sprouted dark colored fur. And there laid the newly reborn humanoid horn rabbit with metallic legs to replace its missing ones.

Author's note: New OC Profile:

Unnamed

Age: 1 day (appears to be around the age of 23) although she shares a birthday with the twins they were born hours apart and she is actually maturer than them.

Height: 5'

Weight 170lbs due to her height and the metallic legs she weighs more than the others


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: there will be no OC info for this and the next chapter then the information shall be updated and added either before or after.

Getsuga knelt down to inspect his new servant making sure she was breathing and not dead, then lifted her up off the ground and tried placing her onto his back.

"Master don't you think that carrying around a naked girl is going to draw alot of attention to us?" Grasanance interupted.

"Hmmm I guess you are right but unlike you guys she didn't leave any material to make into clothes for her to wear", Getsuga replied as he looked around and lowered her back down.

You are right, might I suggest trying to change these grass around into a mantle at very least?" Grasanance stated as she took hold of her new sister away from Getsuga and laid her head onto her lap.

Getsuga stood up and walked to the grass which were on the corners of the path and usually completely overlooked by all that passes by. After activating his skill that grass infront of him began to break apart into tiny particulars which floated into the air and gathered together forming into a cloak with sleeves and a hood dyed leaf green. Getsuga grasped the cloak from the air and returned to the others who helped him dress the sleeping girl then placed her onto his back before continuing up and out of the dungeon.

The five climbing the dimly light staircase with Medivicious jumping around all excited at the idea of a new scenery, which will be the first of many that was to come. The light of the guild which stood above the entrance of the dungeon shone down as they got closer to the exit and the top of the staircase. After setting foot inside the guild the twins new to the area drew closer to Getsuga as they glanced around at the marvels that were all the new sights in their opinion.

"Girls! Ease up a lil' won't you you are making it difficult to walk with her on my back and everything", Getsuga stated as he tried but fail to have them to move away from him even just an inch.

"Master it is to be expected. They were basically rocks until now, so I am guessing that they are too intrigued by everything around them to hear your words right now also at least they understand that getting lost right now would make them into a hinderance for us and are sticking close to you", Grasanance explained while staying behind to make sure the twins didn't stray away unconsciously while in their trance.

"Drats! I should have done the same thing when I first arrived here", Grasanance murmured so that the others could not hear your fit of jealousy.

"We have to go to the Guild clerk to trade in today's spoils and have cash for equipment and the like tomorrow", Getsuga announced as he moved towards the clerk's desk where there was a small boy with white hair and dress in brownish clothing covered in blood shouting indistinguishably to one of the clerks who then took him away.

A new clerk took over for the pervious one who was speaking to the bloody boy in private. The other clerk, a black hair and pale skinned beautiful dog lycanthope woman not much taller than 5' addressed them, "Welcome to the guild exchange desk. Can I have you display the spoils you wish to exchange?"

Grasanance who was holding onto the loot bag due to Getsuga carrying the Rabbit girl stepped up to the desk and unloaded all the contents of the bag which were around 30 small mana crystals and 10 medium mana crystals as well as a few shards of ore rocks from the twins' birth area and about 20 fangs, claws and tails of low level creatures found in the upper areas of the dungeon.

"That's all the loot can you tally it for us please", Grasanance stated as she closed the bag and place it back over her shoulders.

"Sure! Oh! But before I do, I should inform you that these small shards of ore rocks here aren't really anything the guild seeks to purchase. Now if it was the ore itself then the quality would determine how much you would collect. Also it is basically unsellable to any store in the city too, but some explores keep them and make them into sculptures as a keepsake of a particular quest or kill record or he like. Now if you excuse me if a bit I will return with your cash", the clerk explained when replying then took the items and carried them into the back room to be estimated of their total value.

"Sigh! Usually that amount is something I could only attain after around a week of entering and exiting the dungeon while I was alone. You girls make everything better", Getsuga stated as he smiled at the girls kicking the twins out of their trance as they stared at him giggling.

"What the hell?! What do you mean you are no longer taking any rabbit's feet because the quota is full", Getsuga and the girls heard a man shouting at one of the guild clerks a couple desks away from them. "These crap is nothing but junk now. Let's go guys!"

Not paying any attention to them due to being an explorer for at least a few months now and understanding that this type of stuff occured often, Getsuga turned to see if the clerk was returning already when the group passsed by him and the girls as the leader was mumbling, "Fucking crap! One of you guys take this shit and go dump it in the trash somewhere. It wasn't worth the rare black rabbit it was attached to or the fact of how hard it was to capture that thing. It deserved to bleed to death experiencing as much pain as it could for all the trouble it caused us."

Not realizing what he meant at the time Getsuga let it go as the clerk returned to the desk and placed the cash for their loot. After hearing the total amount Grasanance moved to put it into the bag so she could carry it and bump slightly into Getsuga causing the hood over the rabbit girl's head to fall off.

"Woah! Now that is rare", the clerk exclaimed after seeing her face from under the hood.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Grasanance asked.

"Well, firstly it is already rare to find any black furred rabbits around here that goes for monsters and lycanthropes but what I mean was the fact that she is a black horned rabbit species if she was a monster from the dungeon she would be very well versed in both magic and physically abilities making it extremely difficult to capture if you did at all. But she is a lycanthrope which might be the only of her kind around her which is why i said she is a rare sight", the clerk anwsered.

After hearing this Getsuga quickly place the rabbit girl onto Grasanance's back and ordered her to take the three newbies back to the Inn and inform Dia of the situation while awaiting for his return, then rushed out the guild building in search of the party that passed by him earlier.

"Damn! Fuck! Where could they have gone in such a short amount of time", Getsuga frustratedly searched the area to no avail, then remembered the leader saying something about dumping the feet because it was trash. He then began to search all the garbage cans around hoping to find what he was looking for only to find it on the ground being pecked by several crows. He rushed in shooing them away and grabbed the feet off the ground then bolted away with the crows chasing after him to get back the feet.

Back at Dia's Inn

Inside the manager's room moaning sounds escaped. Grasanance held a nude Dia between her legs as the twins were fingering her pussy while sucking and nibbling on her clit and nipples when in bursted Getsuga into the room shutting the door behind him tightly.

"Yehey! Master is back", Grasanance shouted throwing Dia onto the twins as she ran towards Getsuga only to stop a few inches away due to the strong scent of blood that came from his arm.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! What hah! Is hah! Going on hah! Here hah!" Getsuga asked as he tried to catch his breath from running at high speed to evade the crows.

"What do you mean master?" Grasanance asked as Getsuga pointed towards the naked Dia on top of the twins. "Oh that? Well we were just getting mistress Dia ready for your cock to rough her up when you returned, but more importantly what is that repulsive blood and nearly rotten scent in your hand.

"Yea, this is something I will need Medivicious' help for. Can you get me some water in a dish quickly Grasanance. Also Dia-sama I am sorry but can you hurry up and move off the twins so Medivicious can assist me", Getsuga explained as he walked to the three girls and picked Dia up with his free arm from around her waist then sat her down on the ground and grabbed Medivicious' arm and turned to the rabbit girl who was laying in the chair on the other side of the room. "Medivicious do you think your healing powers can help me to reform and reattach these to her?"

"I don't know because I have really used it yet master, but there is no reason why we shouldn't attempt it", Medivicious replied as Grasanance returned with the basin full of water.

Getsuga quickly dipped the feet into the water washing away the blood and most of the dirt which had accumulated from being inside the garbage for a while.

"This will have to do. I might be able to remove the impurities from it when reforming it. Anyways Medivicious get ready to attach them when I say alright", Getsuga exclaimed as he cleaned the feet and began to reform them to fit the shape and size of the rabbit girl's new body.

"Now!" Getsuga shouted causing Medivicious to start healing the feet and attaching them back to the stumps of legs on the rabbit girl.

"Master we need to get rid of those mechanically prosthetics you made for her", Medivicious commented while still trying to reattach the legs.

"Don't worry about those I will be taking care of those. Focuse only on reattaching the legs properly", Getsuga replied as they both worked together and successfully reattach the legs causing the rabbit girl to have her complete body with a few enhancements from the perviously bonded metal. After they were completed the her body had pale skin covered by black fur on both side of her legs with a strip of purple colored metal running along the bones of her legs and feet almost appearing as though they were the bones themselves, above her knees the black fur covered the outer side of her thighs leaving the inner side displaying only the pale skin, pink pussy with a tuft of purple hair at the top and asshole bare, then reconnected at the waist line where her fluffy rabbit tail rested slightly above her juicy and firm ass cheeks. The fur continued up her back completely covering it except for the spine bones which was again covered by the same purple metal and in the front it ran along the sides leaving her belly exposed, the reconnecting just below her breast and running around them to meet in a V-Shape in her cleavage and continuing up her neck onto her face leaving only a small circle around her pink lips and nose and her two closes eyes which had a lilac color for her eyelids with purple eyebrows over her eyes. Her arms had a similar design as her feet where from the elbow going down the purple metal ran down then spread out on each finger and was covered in black fur upto the knuckles and wrist for the palm side. And finally her on the top of her head was shoulder length wavy purple hair with black tips and two rabbit ears covered in black on the outside and pink inside.

After they were finished Getsuga stepped backwards until he hit the bed and fell onto his back. Grasanance quickly jumped onto Dia forcing her down onto Getsuga and then shoved her fingers into Dia's pussy as she kissed her chest then nipples. Getsuga ran his hands through the two girls' hair then down their backs finally reach their ass and lifted his hands slightly then slammed them down onto their ass checks causing a loud clapping sound.

"Ah! Wow! Master", Grasanance cried out in joy as Dia cried out in surprise, "Ow! That stings."

The twins seeing Dia and Grasanance playing with their master without them got jealous and approached while slowly crawling on the floor as to not be detected by the three on the bed. After getting closer with out being detected the twin gripped each others hand and reached out towards Grasanance and Dia's belly, then charged up and low voltage spark between each other which ran down their extended arms and leapt off their finger tips zapping Grasanance and Dia's belly but more specifically straight through their skins and flesh zapping their wombs and the insides of the pussies which caused them to wiggle and release milky liquid from between their legs.

"Hehe! Serves them right for leaving us out don't you think Serediva?" Medivicious asked as she and and Serediva giggled at their mischief.

Getsuga rose up into a sitting posture moving Dia to his right leg and Grasanance to his left as he grabbed the Serediva by her arms and lifted her up to her feet then spun her around with her ass facing him and Medivicious in front of her on the ground looking up at her sister tiny pink pussy which was dribbling with liquid already just from the though of getting fucked by Getsuga again.

"Dia, Grasanance release my cock so I can begin", Getsuga ordered as the two girl used one hand each to unfastened his pants and the grip onto his cock and aim it towards Serediva's pussy while squeezing her ass cheeks and spreading them apart so they could all see it very clearly.

"Oh no, it won't be going there yet", Getsuga stated as he pulled Serediva closer to him and used his hips to change the girls aim to her asshole instead then quickly pulled her onto his cock.

"AH! OW! OW! OW! Master this stings alot", Serediva cried out as Medivicious moaned softly having already experienced a much more forceful penetration from Grasanance.

Just as Getsuga was about to start moving the rabbit girl began to stir around in her sleep, then stopped with her face turned towards them but still sleeping.

Author's note: For all those who were expecting a longer sexy scene I won't apologize because this is done so to progress the plot a bit and not have the story become too repeative, but fear not the next chapter promises to be fully entertaining what with the new Rabbit girl and a few other surpirses in store. Enjoy and await the next release.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: As promised here is a chapter of basically only sex scenes, also the next chapter will contain the info of Serediva and Medivicious in the author's note. also I will now be accepting comments on this series, so leave me some review about your favourite girl or such. There will also be a harem cumshot count in the author's notes after the chapters starting from the next chapter onwards.

The movement of the rabbit girl caused them to stop momentarily, but after it was known that she was still sleeping Getsuga began to move lifting Serediva up and sliding his cock out then forcefully and quickly pushing her down back.

"Master NO! it still hurts a bit, Please be less rough for a little", Serediva screamed out to no avail as she was made to roughly ride up and down her master cock.

"Medivicious, I have two jobs for you to do right now since you are in the most perfect position. Firstly, you will be licking my cock from my balls until you reach Serediva's clit and then going back down again how you choose to do it is your choice just get it down. Secondly I want you to shove your hands up Dia and Grasanance's pussiesand play with their insides. Now don't worry about you not getting any pleasure because you will be switching with Serediva after she gets a shot from me", Getsuga commanded as he moved his arms which were around Grasanance and Dia's bodies to their pussies and spread them open with his fingers while rubbing their clits with his palms.

Medivicious quickly licked her hands to lube them up and then inserted one finger each sliding them inside Dia's pussy while the other hand Stay just at the tip of Grasanance's, then as she pulled her finger outwards of Dia she slid the other hand into Grasanance while slowly getting the hang of this motion she began to speed up.

"Woo! AH! AH! AH! YES! MASTER do it fasters please and Medi please shove it in deeper and wiggle it around some more", Grasanance cried out in pleasure as she reached for Dia and Serediva's breasts and began fondling them.

At the same time Dia screamed, "AH! AH! AH! NO! Getsuga, Medivicious slow down it feels too good", as she followed what Grasanance was doing and reached for Serediva's other breast and Grasanance's as well fondling them both.

Serediva, who was getting her chest played with but no longer being pounded by Getsuga began to move up and down herself as she then grabbed onto her sisters head which was already between her legs and pulled her towards her pussy rubbing her clit on Medivicious' face as she move up and down on Getsuga's cock while moaning extremely loud, "AH! AH! AH! MASTER PLEASE GIVE PLAY WITH ME TOO!"

Medivicious being treated as a clit tickler by Serediva turned her face as Serediva more downwards and bit onto her clit causing her sister to scream out in pain as they both began to shed tears from the sharp pain. Medivicious then inserted a second finger into the other girls' pussies and moved faster.

In response to this higher speed fingering the two girls gripped onto Serediva's arms and ass cheeks then started to force her down onto Getsuga and push her back up with more speed than she was doing herself

After being forced to take a high speed pounding for around a minute the three girls screamed out, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!", as Getsuga shot his cum into the depths of Serediva's ass then Medivicious pulled his cock out of her and began to lick off all Serediva's juices and some of Getsuga's cum which was stuck on it.

Serediva's legs went limp forcing her body to fall onto Getsuga who was still playing with the other two girls' clits. Medivicious took advantage of this and removed her fingers from the other girls.

"I am next to get Master's cock", Medivicious stood up and aligned Getsuga's cock with her hole then forced it into herself as she mounted him while face to face with Serediva who was laying on top of him. She then placed her arms around his neck and began to slam his cock inside her pussy roughly which caused Serediva and herself to moan out loud, "AH! AH! AH! AH! MASTER'S COCK IS SO GREAT."

Noting that Medivicious had stopped finger the other girls and that Serediva was now completely free Getsuga grabbed Serediva's arms and placed them onto the other girls pussies which she instantly began to rub and finger. Getsuga then released Serediva's arms and grasped onto Medivicious' waist as he then began to move on his own to match her rhythm and pound her faster and deeper than she was doing on her own.

With on strong shove Getsuga hit a wall while inside Medivicious' pussy which caused her to Shouted as sparks lit up from the rods on her body and caused Serediva's arms to shoot electricity inside and onto the clits and pussies of the other girls since she was touching them.

"WHA!? AH! AH! NO! What is this? It stings a lot and makes me want to…", Grasanance and Dia moaned as they both received shocks of electricity run inside their pussies and clits causing them to spread out pee.

Medivicious place her own hands onto Serediva's pussy and her own which caused her own electricity to run to them and intensify Serediva's current making the other girls pass out from the simulation.

Seeing that the twins made the other two pass out, Getsuga grabbed Serediva's arms and move them away for their pussies while taking Medivicious off his cock so that they could check on them. While they were ascertaining if the others were ok, the twin heard a rustling behind them and turned to see the rabbit girl on her feet and moving towards Getsuga to attack. The twins charged after her and jumped onto her causing the three of them to fall onto the ground making a loud noise which caused Dia and Grasanance to awaken and look towards the noise.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

Hearing a heavy breathing sound Dia and Grasanance looked up towards Getsuga's face which seemed blank. He then turned towards the three girls struggling on the ground and walked with heavy stomps towards them.

"Goddess Dia, It's that skill again isn't it?" Grasanance asked with a smile on her face.

"More likely than not, but why are you smiling if we don't stop him he could really hurt the others", Dia replied and was pinned downed by Grasanance who shoved her stinger into her pussy and began ravaging Dia as Getsuga made his way closer to the other girls.

"Grasanance Stop! We have to help them out", Dia screamed.

"HAHAHA! No whenever master gets like that we can't stop him anyways it will be a good experience for the new ones seeing as how both of us already experienced it before", Grasanance replied as she began to move vigorously into Dia's pussy causing her to scream out.

As the three girls were struggling a large shadow casted over them causing the twins to stop and look back at what was behind them. The instant they looked back an arm shot between their heads at blinding speeds and grabbed onto something. The twins glanced back at the rabbit girl whose ears were caught by Getsuga's arm. The arm pulled back just as quickly as it stretched out throwing the twins off the rabbit girl who squeaked in pain and fear before having a cock shoved into her mouth and down her throat. She fought back trying to stop him from forcing it inside her to no avail.

After shooting his cum down her throat and causing her to cough up some the crazed Getsuga grabbed her arms and lifted her up onto her feet then grabbed her legs and threw her onto himself holding onto her as he placed his cock at her pussy hole and in one shove pierced her so deeply that his cock hit her womb.

"Squeak! Squeak! No! OW! OW! Let me go you bastard! You may have given me another chance at living but that doesn't mean I will surrender to you and become your plaything like these other fools" The rabbit girl squeaked and then spoke as she flailed about and hit Getsuga with her arms.

The crazed Getsuga paid no attention to her hits and lifted her up which caused her to grab onto him fearing the possibility of falling as he shove his cock back into her hitting her womb again. Getsuga began to move roughly causing blood from her pussy due to the rough penetration to splatter about on the ground with every stroke. He then gripped onto her ass cheeks and shoved his face between her breasts as he licked her nipples and spanked her ass with his other hand

"NO! NO! Stop this you animal. Let me go and get you stinky thing out of me. Don't touch my ass anymore and leave my chest alone", she shouted in response to his actions.

The twins looked at the rabbit girl getting torn apart by Getsuga and were in complete awe and shock.

"What is going on here? Why is master being so cruel to her isn't he usually much nice to us?" Serediva and Medivicious trembling in fear at this sight questioned.

"Oh, you guys are wondering what that is huh? It is a skill kind of like a curse master received which makes him lose complete control of himself as he ravages everything female around himself. Although I guess he was more attracted to the only virgin in the room in this instance" Grasnance who snuck up on the twins explained as she began to fondle them while embracing them.

Even though she was fighting back a short while ago the rabbit girl's body went limp as she lost her strength due to Getsuga's constant thrusting at her womb. Seeing this he made one last hard shove and shot his cum directly into her womb then threw her onto the ground then walked towards Dia who was on the bed suffering from being pumped full of Grasanance's stinger drug. As he stepped towards her he stepped on top of the bag used to store their loot while inside the dungeon. He bend over and picked up the bag the continued towards Dia. After reaching the bed he grabbed Dia by her neck and slammed her and the bag onto the bed.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!"

The other girls though playing amongst themselves glanced over at Dia and Getsuga who were on the bed when they noticed two bright lights being emitted from the area. What they saw was that Dia's body began to shine white and the bag which Getsuga had picked up was shining a brownish colour. With a bright flash of light Dia laid pinned under Getsuga's arm with a slightly larger chest and hair of white at the base on black near the tips, while under his other hand laid a girl slightly taller than the twins and shorter than Dia and Grasanance with dark brown skin and black hair the length of the bottom of her earlobes cladded in White and Black symbols on both her outer thighs her belly just above her waistling, below her knees, twisting around her back and chests, on the back of her hands and on her cheeks and forehead. The symbols were a double layered diamonds with black outside and white inside for each of her legs on her outer thighs, an arrow shape pointing towards her inner thighs which had a black base and white tips which continued down to just above of clit, a cross with an white vertical line and black horizontal line on each leg below the knee, three lines spiraling around each other as they ran around her back and chest with two black lines and a white line in the middle with another arrow shape pointing downwards in the same color from her collar bone to between her firm shapely breasts while the spiral line ran on the sides, a triple layered square in the color order of black on the outer white in the middle and black again with a white circle inside for the back of each hand, and finally a large X shape having the bottom halves curved inwards to her mouth while a horizontally line laid in between the upper sections of the X which was colored in pure black.

Getsuga aimed his cock towards Dia's pussy as she gripped onto it and prepared to be penetrated for the first time again since she was now a reborned girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: back again with a new chapter enjoy the continuation of one hell of a long night with six girls. Prepare yourselves for the stunning revelation in the next chapter as well.

Instead of entering the Newly reborn Dia's pussy Getsuga made his cock slip up to her clit then take it in his hand and began to slap it onto her clit before he repositioned it to the enterance of her pussy. Dia grit her teeth at the teasing while her eyes displayed a glimmer of intense yearning to be stuffed. The girl besides her had just then began to realize that she was now a sentient and conscious being free to do as she so chooses. She tried to prop her torso upward but was met by a immense force which kept her pinned to the bed.

"...!", not saying a word yet relaying her surprise via her facial expressions the girl rose her arms to touch Getsuga's arm which held her in place. She then panned her vision towards his entirety and instead of struggling hopeless she simply opened her mouth and moved her lips soundlessly wording, "Keeper of zone, I open mine gates! Zone Transference!"

Without a sound, Getsuga though in an uncontrollable state felt the girl is his hand vanish. This caused his to glance over noticing that her body was indeed gone, puzzled his scanned the room before catching sighting of what appeared to be the residue of mana. He quickly grasped for the specks of mana and caught the hair of the girl.

Meanwhile just after she had disappeared the girl entered a room of nothing which radiated a constanly changing color scheme of red, black, green, yellow, blue, white, purple and orange in a regular sequence. She took a few steps around the room before an arm appeared inside the room and grasped her unknowingly from the back of her head clapsing onto her hair.

Getsuga wrenched his arm back towards himself ripping the girl out of her room and flinging her to his body. The force at which the girl hit Getsuga's body caused him to unwillingly pierce Dia's pussy all the way to the base of his cock which had him also enter her womb due to the new alterations to her body.

"Arghhhhhhh! Ssssh!", screamed and hissed Dia as she clenched her teeth and gripped down on Getsuga's cock tightly instinctively before spraying out her milky juices from her pussy.

Getsuga moaned slightly at Dia's tightening, placed his arm on the girls shoulders and moved her onto the bed. He placed her on all fours bent over Dia's body before him. Getsuga lifted his right arm and with a speedy whip lashed it onto her right asscheek causing her to finally cry out, "Owh!"

Hearing a ridiculously cute and soft voice from her Getsuga smiled before again raising his right arm then spanking her right asscheek. After about 5 spanks her brown skinned ass carried a reddening bruise, while the girl bite her lips hard enough to cause tiny droplets of blood to seep out and fall onto Dia's chest as tears welled up in her eyes. Getsuga placed his right arm on her bruised cheek then rubbed it gently cause her to tense up in fear of him continuing. Rubbing his palm on her, he began to feel up her outer thigh then down her leg to the back of her knees before slipping back up her leg then sliding to her inner thigh going up towards her pussy.

As he was doing this the girl's face expressed a scared look as she anticipated his next course of action. Getsuga ran his fingers to just around 3 cm away for her pussy lips the circled around her pussy going up towards her clit while maintaining his 3cm space between actually touching her pussy. Dia who had just recovered from her orgasm, flung her legs around Getsuga's waist locking the together behind his back. She then lifted her hips of the bed and began to wiggle her ass left and right moving his cock around inside herself.

The three other girls, feeling a bit excluded, creep towards the group then onto he bed with the twins on the right and left while Grasanance sat at the heads of Dia and the new girl.

"Master is still in that state? I guess he didn't really exhaust the berserker energy yet", Grasanance mumbled to herself as she stared at the interwined bodies of the three before her.

"Medi! Sere! Are you guys up for something exciting?" Grasanance asked as she place her palms on the cheeks of the new girls face and lifted it up towards her.

"Hmmmm? I got an idea of how to make it so Grasanace", announced Serediva before turning towards her twin and strecthing out her right arm. Medivicious, who was unaware yet not completely ignorant of her sister's intentions, reached out her left arm. The two's fingertips touched before their grasp eachothers hand and locked them together.

"Hehehe! Simulations Circuit!", the twins giggled then said as all the rod on their bodies glowed. Their eyes lost all the colorful features and began to shine white. Extending their other arms and joining them over the group the two stood to their feet and widen their arms into a circle figure. Instantly just below the circle figure a heat wave descended and spread throughout the room.

All individuals inside the room could be seen with a slight pink blush filling their faces due. Having filled the entire room carefully the two girls released eachother as they slowly moved back down sitting on the bed. Medivicious place her hands onto the back of Getsuga's hand, which still laid on the cheek of the new girl. She then poured some of her mana through Getsuga hand and onto the bruised ass of the girl wiping the area clean of the wound and removing the pain she was feeling.

As Dia simply continued wiggling her waist ignoring the actions of the girls. She then cupped the new girl's breasts with her palms, sliding her hands off with her fingers squeezing them. To her surprise as her fingers slid down the breast the area where she expected to find a pair of nipples had only two slight puffy stubs, she quickly glanced down to the girls chest. Due to the angle and their height different Dia could not see what she wanted, thus she shove the girl's torso upward revealing to herself and Grasanance a most alerting factor. Their newest addition was of the inverted category.

"Wheee! Leave it to master to create the tiniest unique feature in us", Grasanance squealled in joy before quickly grabbing onto the new girl's shoulders forcing her back down towards Dia's chest.

Being forced to move twice the new girl lifted her face towards Grasanance's only to have a hand placed both on top of her head and onto her chin squeezing onto her cheeks. Struggling to free herself from the hands, she notice Grasanances cock coming towards her.

"Come on! Have a taste of her very first cock down your throat", Grasanance announced while rubbing her cock on the new girls face, then forcing the penetrate her closed lips. Dia started to feel the pounding sensation of Getsuga's thrusts and helped Grasanance pry open the girls mouth shoving the cock inside.

Without noticing, due to being used to feeling his cock inside their pussies, the instant Grasanance's cock entered the throat of the new girl all the other girls including the unconscious rabbit girl felt the sensation of something stuck in their throats causing all of the to cough gag on air spitting up saliva.

"What the hell?" Grasanance exclaimed as she continued coughing. To lessen the sensation on herself, she instinctively pulled her cock out leaving only the head inside the new girl's mouth. "Hmmm? I guess this is what the twins did just now huh?"

"Woah! You can never truly understand what to expect even if you understand how the skills work huh Sere?" commented Medivicious. Serediva replied, "Sister lets proceed to next step and get things tingly."

Getsuga not experiencing the exact same sensations as the girls, but still feeling a slight form of pleasure, keep thrusting deeply into Dia's pussy. After withstanding the tight clamping of her pussy along with the slight bonus of sensation sharing with the girls, due to the twins abilities, Getsuga shoved deeply into Dia and shot her inside full. He then dragged his cock out of her pussy slow as she forced out some of his cum the instant his cock was completely removed.

"Argh! It is always so annoying, the sick effects from after that skill activates", Getsuga groaned as he recovered his senses and bared witness of the 5 girls infront of him.

The new girl still having her mouth opened by Grasanance's cock tried to turn and beg for Getsuga's assistance using your tearfilled eyes. Grasanance realizing this shoved herself back down the girls throat as she smirked and welcome her master back from his trance, "Master you are amazing when you go wild but I think us servants like your tender-like loving better. Also I believe the reason why these two new girls are more or less defiant is because you didn't complete the contracting process yet."

Getsuga glance over to Grasanance, then the twins followed by the rabbit girl and finally back at Dia and the newest girl before him. As he scanned the room the mess was clear recognizable, but here stood two new people, although one seemed familiar, who he had no recollection of.

"Grasanance I leave you the task of explaining the events I am not clear on later", Getsuga stated as he reach towards the new girls ass cheeks with his arm, which cause her to instinctively tremble fearing a repeat of before. "Hmm? Yeah, I will definitely need some explaining later." he said while continuing to reach for her.

With his palms now on the trembling ass of the girl, Getsuga began to pour his mana into her. As the mana was injected into her, she began gush from her pussy as her eyes rolled back slightly and her back arch making her and Dia's bellies touch. With their bellies now press together Dia could feel the vibrations the girl was giving off while she convulsed before losing all strenght in her limbs and falling on top of Dia causing Grasanance's cock to slid of her mouth and wobble up and down.

"Master did you just grant her your mana in the proper way?" Grasanance asked with a completely mesmerized look on her face. The twins who were preparing their electricity to the side of the group lost all form of concentration discharging all the energy they had built up as they too stared puzzled by Getsuga's action.

Not answering to the girls surprise reaction Getsuga moved off the bed and calmly walked towards the rabbit girl, who now awake but under the influence of the twins' skill, sat on the floor with her legs in a W-shape pose snarling at Getsuga'w approach and panting softly. Getsuga again stretched out his arm to her head, which in turn caused her to rise her arms defensively springing out two blades from the metallic part running down her each of her arms. The blades curved much like that of a sickle and lodged themself firmly in place between the middle of her ring and middle fingers. Surprised at this unusual weapon the rabbit girl forgot about the arm before her and stared at the sleek shiny edges. Unconcerned and even opportunistic Getsuga shoved his hand onto her head top and pour his mana into her. Shocked she flailed for arms around zipping pass Getsuga and slicing his arms, chest and face before she began to react in a similar fashion as the girl before.

Medivicious quickly leapt off the bed sprinting to Getsuga and surrounding him his blue colored mana which sucked up the blood seeping out of the cut wounds before healing the wounds.

"Thanks for that Medivicious! I guess it is not good to be careless whereever you are. Anyways since that is done now It is Naming time", Getsuga announced after showing his gratitude for healing him. With a big grin Getsuga shouted out, "Glyphirn for the one laying on Dia's breasts, Hophijudis for the fiesty black rabbit and Dimaesti for Goddess Dia although some Shorten versions for all you girls seems nice. So, Grasa, Medi, Sere, Glyph, and Judis although Grasanance gave the twins nicknames herself but oh well."

With the action of naming the girls the room lit up in a strange rainbow array due to their bodies glow in different colors such as: Grasanance dyed in 5 shades of green from yellowish-green to brownish-green to leaf green to light green to the darkest green imagjnable; Medivicious and Serediva shone in their usually yellow and purple mixtures; Hophijudis gave off a dimly glowly dark purple; Glyphirn symbols darken for the black and glowed for the white; and Dia was encased with numerous colors which neither of the other girls possessed while sporting the ones they did as well. After a moment passed with neither of the girls' appearance changing any further, they all, excluding the two newer girls and Dia, let out a very disappointed sigh.

"Hmmm? Let's check you guys out then", Getsuga spoke to himself as he glanced over at Grasanance while activating his stat checker skill.

"Grasanance (Grasa)

Level: 1 - 6

HP: 300 - 800

MP: 500 - 1200

ATK: 30 - 45

DEF: 20 - 40

SPD: 60 - 90

MATK: 45 - 65

MDEF: 50 - 60

Spells:

Low level Nature's Touch lv 1- Grants a low grade heal effect to whomever the user targets. Effect doe

Nature Magic: Binding roots- The caster calls up roots from beneath the ground to bind a target. Target is unable to remove binds unless of a greater level of if fire or ice magic is use to break them.

Nature's Fury- Low grade nature attack spell. The caster gathers objects from nature pebbles, rocks, leaves, sticks etc and creates a tiny weak tornado to hurt a target.

Earthen Shake- Low grade nature area attack spell. The caster causes the grounds and/or walls, etc which is made of nature to rumble and split apart.

Skills:

Affinity to Magic (Nature)- Grants the user the abilty to learn magic of a set category easier.

Creator's Will (Bearer of Wisdom)- Granted by the Creator upon Rewriting, the user holds great amounts of a specialized category which they were titled under.

Servant's Bond/Admiration- After successfully being Reborn due to Rewrite Status Plate the user and their master share a deep unbreakable bond which simulates growth and periodically places the wielder into a lustful trance which can only be broken by their creator. Further strengthening their bond results in the limited prevention of most mental effects.

Stinger's Drug/Poison (Amp'd Ver)- The user stabs a target with her stinger and releases an aphrodisiac drug of lethal poison. Can not release poison into their creator. Induces increased fertility in other female, may cure infertile women.

Futanari's Option- Grants the user the ability to retract and reposition the stinger to grow a adequately proportioned cock capable of ejaculation of Drug or Poison.

After checking out her adjusted stats Getsuga moved his focus on to twins. Viewing the status plate of a single twin revealed information on both girls, which he found slightly interesting.

"Medivicious (Medi)/ Serediva (Sere)

Level: 3

HP: 1000

MP: 700

ATK: 60

DEF: 70

SPD: 60

MATK: 50

MDEF: 65

Spells:

Lightning Shot- Fires hand sized balls of pure electricity.

Sparker- Generates electricity on the rods found all over the body to electricute enemies.

Lightning Beam (Combo Magic)- with the aide of the other twin both girls produce a highly electrified Laser capable of cutting holes through steel or the sea floor 10m deep.

Skills:

Affinity to Magic (Lightning)- Grants the user the abilty to learn magic of a set category easier.

Healing Aura (Medivicious exclusive)- Grants the user the ability to heal no mortal injuries.

Serenity Aura (Serediva exclusive)- Grants the user the abiliy to produce an presence of tranquility which repels aggressive monsters.

Static Simulation- The user generates non-lethal electrical currents which causes a similating tingly sensation in the afflicted areas.

Simulation Circuit- with the aide of the other twin, the user conjures up a micro-electrically storm similar to a heat wave in structure. This storm is then centralized and all being possess a nervous system share sensations. Lowered effect on Creator, causes only slight simualtions instead of complete sensation sharing.

Twin sensations- All forms of sensations felt by one of the twin is reproduced in the other.

Creator's Will (Bearer of Innocence [Serediva]/Recovery [Medivicious] )- Granted by the Creator upon Rewriting, the user holds great amounts of a specialized category which they were titled under.

Servant's Bond- After successfully being Reborn due to Rewrite Status Plate the user and their master share a deep unbreakable bond which simulates growth and periodically places the user into a lustful trance which can only be broken by their creator.

Author's note:

Cumshot Counter- the rules are simple anytime a girl is shot internally she gets a count. This means that Grasanance's shots count as well. Also the shot must haved occured in the chapter for it to count otherwise it goes in next time. Just a little fun commentary nothing more, also if you beleive or want a specific girl to get a count Leave a review

Grasanance- 0 shots

Medivicious- 0 shots

Serediva- 0 shots

Dia- 1 shot

Hophijudis- 0 shots

Glyphirn- 0 shots


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Back again this time from an involuntary break, anyways here is the status continuation along with final chap of this one night sex fest. With some maybe shocking information being mentioned in this chapter and some questionable actions afterwards look foward for the next chap release with anticipation. Now without further blabbing, enjoy.

Moving on from the twins Getsuga then glanced at Glyph and Dia's information which read:

"Glyphirn(Glyph)

Level: 1

HP: 200

MP: 750

ATK: 10

DEF: 10

SPD: 70

MATK: 25

MDEF: 30

Spells:

Low Grade Spacial Tear- caster creates a rip in the fabric of space allowing the movement into a zone independent of space itself..

Runic Magic, Sealing runes- caster places symbols onto whatever they desire which may seal various abilities of the target. Limit: 6 symbols, low grade seals, 8hours effect periods.

Runic Magic, Enchanting runes- caster places symbols onto whatever they desire which may enhance various abilities of the target. Limit: 8 symbols, low grade enchants, 2days effect periods.

Runic Magic, Debuffing runes- caster places symbols onto whatever they desire which may reduce various ablities of the target. Limit 20 symbols, low grade debuff, 10hours effect periods.

Skills:

Affinity to Magic (Space, Rune)- Grants the user the abilty to learn magic of a set category easier.

Creator's Will (Bearer of Runes)- Granted by the Creator upon Rewriting the user holds great amounts of a specialized category which they were title under.

Servant's Bond- After successfully being Reborn due to Rewrite Status Plate the user and their master share a deep unbreakable bond which simulates growth

Mana Antenna (Receiver)- grants the ability to collect mana from creator even when there is a large distance between the two. Limit: 3 dungeon floors up or down, 25miles away.

Mana Antenna (Sender)- grants the abiltiy to send mana to others even when there is a large distance between the two. Limit: 3 dungeon floors up or down, 25miles away.

After viewing Glyph's info Getsuga read the status of Dia.

"Dia (Dimaesti)

Level: 1

HP: ?

MP: ?

ATK: 60

DEF: 30

SPD: 100

MATK: 80

MDEF: 100

Spells:

UNABLE TO USE DUE TO RESTRICTIONS.

Skills:

Goddess Grade Magic Affinity(Locked)- grants the user the ability to learn magic from all categories with few limitations. Locked status restricts the use of this skill.

Baptism- grants the ablity to empower individuals via placing them under the users care and inviting them into the users Familia as children under the user.

Creator's Will(Avatar of Motherhood)- grants the user certain degrees of authority over all reborn beings of Getsuga. When near the user, allies receive a boost to their abilities and resistance to mental attacks.

Bond of Familia(Medium,Low Rank)- grants the user of this skill and all users of Servant's Bond skill a slight increase in growth rate the higher the rank goes. Rank may be lower should the bond between users weakens. Current rate= +40%

Status Editor- grants the ability to update the status of individuals inside the users Familia.

Status Viewer- grants the unconditional premission require to view and edit Status Plates of any Reborn individual of the creator "Getsuga"

Universal Language Speaker- grants the ability to speak any language fluently instantly after hearing it once.

He then peered over to Judis' position and started to read her's

"Hophijudis (Judis)

Condition: Pregnant, 3months along

"Wait, master what did you just say about her?" asked Grasanance in complete shock. Getsuga looked back at the other girls who were all staring at Judis in the most delightful faces even Glyph, although she did not have a very expressive appearance on her face. He turned back to Judis and said aloud, "She is pregnant it. It seems she has been for over 3 months now, so I am guessing it was probably when she was still a monster. I guess we shouldn't pry into it."

As he kept his eyes on her, he saw tears welling up in her eyes and was alarmed. Her tears flooded down her cheeks as four of the girls ran to her side, pushing both Glyph and Getsuga to the side as they did, to cheer her up in any way they could.

"Master roughly raped a pregnant rabbit girl and then made her cry", the twins teased.

"He couldn't help it and he didn't know at the time, although that may have been the reason he was drawn to her earlier so maybe he knew unconsciously. Anyways let's get her to calm down first", explained Grasanance as she petted Judis' head along with the other three.

While they cared for Judis, Glyph felt a sudden yearning capture her causing her between her legs to flood out and wet the bed as it flowed to Getsuga's butt since he was now sitting on it due to the girls' actions. Upon feeling the wetness Getsuga looked behind at Glyph, whose hands were caught between her legs and intenstely rubbing herself.

While still using his skill to read their Status Plates Getsuga notice something new added to Glyph's Status,

"Glyphirn (Glyph)

Condition: Aphordisiac Affliction(Max)

Ect..."

"Hmm? I guess the Plates don't register anything if the person is in a normal condition. Also I didn't see anything about in there like for Grasanance, so why is this happening?" Getsuga mumbled to himself before Glyph sprung at him and grabbed onto his arm pulling him then pushing him down onto his back. She straddled him and began to rub her body on top of him.

Getsuga placed his hand on Glyph's shoulder, which caused her to look into his eyes pleading to be satisfied.

"Hey! Master is about to penetrate Glyph too, but what a time to do it. We just learnt about Judis being pregnant, I thought he would be more concern about whether she will have his children or not", Medivicious announced as all the girls looked behind them at Glyphirn rubbing on top of Getsuga.

"Medi, master said she has been pregnant for a while now and he just met her earlier so it is clearly not going to be his children, also it seem like Glyph is one taking the lead to me", explained Grasanance.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Glyphirn panted as she continued rubbing herself before starting to mimic Dia's movement from earlier and swaying her hips left and right. As she moved her drench pussy would slide across his cock causing her to cry out loud, "Ah! Mhnm!... Mhnm!"

Seeing the extent to which she was going to sate her lust Getsuga decided to reward her and grabbed onto her waist the began to thrust his hips sliding his cock over her pussy for a bit more teasing then inserted the tip of his cock into her while she swayed causing his cock to wiggle around inside her as she moaned, "Oooh! Sssh!"

Being turned on by her actions Getsuga pulled the tip out of her causing a slight disappointed looked to appear on her face before he slipped it back going just a tiny bit deeper than he was before. He repeated this form of teasing going deeper and deeper a tiny bit each time before pulling out and keeping his cock placed right at the entrance of her hole.

"PLEASE! GIVE ME IT NOW!" shouted a very agitated Glyphirn to which Getsuga responded by ramming his cock all the way into her. With the sudden deep thrust Glyphirn screamed out, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" as both she and Getsuga disappeared from infront of the others eyes.

"Huh? It was just getting interesting and they disappeared. Where did they go?" Dia, who along with the others except Judis was all smiling as they enjoyed the show, stated.

"I guess they went to Glyph's Empty Zone", Grasanance answered.

"You aren't the bearer of wisdom for nothing, but why go there all of a sudden?" Dia asked.

"I don't know, maybe she did it unconsciously because she had a orgasm or something. In anycase we have all had our turn and it doesn't seem like they will be back soon, so what do we do now?" Grasanance shrugged her shoulders then spoke.

"Well since the fun time is over I guess it is time for clean up again. Everyone pick and area and make it sparkle. Oh and let's think about solutions regarding Judis' situation to discuss after Getsuga returns", Dia commanded and they all began to clean the room.

Meanwhile inside Glyphirn's Zone

She and Getsuga floated in the air still tangled together as Getsuga began to move in and out of her while she moaned in pain and delight from losing her virginity. Getsuga ran his right hand up the left side of her body to her chest as he stared down into her teary eyes. Glyphirn placed her left arm on his belly while she squeezed her clit with her other hand and moaned with each thrust Getsuga made. After floating along and pounding Glyphirn midair for a while Getsuga placed his foot firmly onto what appeared to be nothing but felt much like solid flooring, then moved his hand to her asscheek and gripped on as he stood up and held her in his hand. Noticing that he could now stand, Getsuga lowered himself to his knees and placed Glyphirn down infront of him.

"Hmmmm? This is a interesting place" Getsuga smirked and glanced around briefly before continuing, "I am sorry beforehand if this hurts too much for a tiny first timer like you." He then spun her over and grabbed her arms lifting her to himself. Positioning his cock to pierce her from behind he then shove his cock into her pussy again as she screamed out, "Owhhh! Ahhh!" and he rapidly shook his hips thrusting into her. A short while after he moved his hands to her chest and squeezed her still hidden nipples before shoving his index fingers into the creases where her nipples hid. Getsuga ran his fingers in circular motion around her nipples then slide his thumbs between the creases and squeezed her nipples between the two fingers while slowly pulling them outward.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped onto his wrists and moaned while Getsuga furiously pounded her and pulled her nipples. Glyphirn, who was bend over infront of Getsuga pressed her back onto him and tried to force herself to stand. Feeling her move Getsuga dropped to the floor and sat pulling her onto him which caused her to land forcing his cock to hit the entrance of her womb as she squealed and clenched onto his cock and he shot his cum into her womb. Having been satisfied now Glyphirn regained her senses and realized that there was a stinging sensation between her legs and on her breasts while her insides felt full, sticky and hot. She glanced down to her legs and saw and fluid seep down her thighs which appeared to be a mixture of a milky and red substance. She sudden felt something sliding out of her and turned around to see Getsuga pulling his cock messy with their juices out of her pussy. Not really paying attention to her Getsuga placed his cock at her asshole and started to shove it inside her.

"Ow, ow, ow! NO! STOP IT HURTS! screamed Glyphirn which caused him to look at her face and realize that she was normal again.

"Hmmm? I guess we will end it there for now then", stated Getsuga as he moved his cock and hugged Glyphirn while the two of them peered into the vast emptiness of the area.

Back inside the room after 2hrs had passed, the girls had finished cleaning up and had laid Judis onto the bed. As they conversed amongst themselves with Serediva having fallen asleep with her head on Medivicious' lap, Getsuga and Glyphirn returned.

"Master, your finally done with Glyphy huh?" said Grasanance as she scanned the small girls body with dried blood and semen on her thighs.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways can you go get her cleaned up for me while me and Dia make them some clothing", Getsuga replied as he sat down beside the girls after getting a few peices of material he had left. "Hmmm? This is all I got left huh? I guess we will take the day off and go buy them some clothes from the stores also. Will you come along Dia-sama?" he asked after speaking to himself.

"Yes, I would love to go or should I say I need to go along instead?" Dia replied.

"Ok then we will have a fun day of shopping and the like tomorrow with all the others too. Now can I ask he to design these into something you believe would suit the girls?" Getsuga stated as he glanced over to Judis on the bed and realized that he still hadn't finished checking out her Plate.

He then reactivated his skill and continued reading her info from where he left off,

"Level: 1

HP: 500

MP: 300

ATK: 30

DEF: 35

SPD: 100

MATK: 20

MDEF: 25

Spells:

Dark Magic, Shadow Ripping- caster uses shadows to rip its targets to shreds.

Dark Magic, Wails- caster calls forth the cries of the dark which frightens and sometimes curse it targets.

Poison Magic, Enchant Poison- caster grants the able to distribute low grade poison when using physical attacks.

Skill:

Shadow Walk- grants the user the ablity to move while inside shadows, can be used as a method of teleportation to the creator.

Shadow Claw- grants the user the ability to encase their claws or blades with shadows which may instill fear or silence a target.

Affinity to Magic(Dark,Poison)- grants the user the ability to learn magic of a set category easier.

Servant's Bond- After successfully being Reborn due to Rewrite Status Plate the user and their master share a deep unbreakable bond which simulates growth.

Hatred/Fear of Humans- the users experiences an event scarring them which produces a dislike to being around specific races. This skill may be upgraded to further dislike or reversed with time and interactions with specific race.

Author's note:

Cumshot Counter

Grasanance- 0 shots

Medivicious- 0 shots

Serediva- 0 shots

Dia- 1 shot

Hophijudis- 0 shots

Glyphirn- 0 shots +1


End file.
